1. Field of the Invention
A spring terminal is provided for clamping the bare end of a conductor with a bus bar, including a housing containing a chamber in which is mounted a bus bar, a spring mounted in the chamber for clamping the bare end of the conductor in parallel contiguous relation to the bus bar, and a locking arrangement for locking the spring in the clamping condition.
2. Description of Related Art
There are spring terminals where a conductor is cramped on a motionless current-conducting bus bar by means of a mobile terminal body. As a rule, to adjust the terminal body, one uses a screw by means of which the terminal body is adjusted into its cramping position.
Such a spring terminal is shown, for example, by European patent No. EP 0 836 242 B1, where an electrical conductor can be clamped firmly with a movably positioned thrust piece. When the thrust piece is in the firmly clamped state, the conductor contacts a bus bar. A spring is provided to reset the thrust piece.